Negi Springfield The Bird of Hermes arc
by Robbase231
Summary: With a nod to Hellsing, Negi Springfield experiences his awakening as a vampire by his master Evangeline, not through a bite, but through the vary spell that had turned Evangeline into what she is. The dark magic does something unexpected though
1. Prologue: The Awakening of Negi

**Read and review, this story could get vary complicated... enjoy!**

Boya was sleeping now, This was a strenuous process. Evangeline never held back with him, The world was cruel, it wasn't going to let up just because he was a nice kid. More then six hundred years ago she was just like him. Ernest, intelligent, driven. She was thought to be going places in that primitive kingdom. But then on her tenth birthday she felt the sun burn her skin...yet it felt freezing to her. She retreated to the dark corner of her bedroom, everything felt weird, cold, unforgiving. her throat was dry, she didnt understand what was happening at all.  
>When the nurse came in...she couldn't stop herself. Unlike now, she was a fledgling then, she needed a lot of blood to keep herself alive. She cried as she drank from the woman, she was killing the woman who cared for her, and she couldn't stop herself. The happy world she lived in faded away with brutal exile, they chased her away, tried to kill her for her brutal crimes. She felt as if she had lost her soul, that whatever god existed hated her.<p>

She wanted to stop running, she wanted to live like she used to. If she had the chance she would of given up the curse back then, lived out a happy uneventful mortal life It tore her apart, but she had to sacrifice her child's heart, she had to freeze her emotions, embrace what was happening to her in order to survive. Become the thing people feared,

the cackling dark witch,

the puppet master

And Boya wanted to be just like her. He said he wouldn't mind being a monster, be like his "master." He didn't really get what it meant to be her. She was stained with the blood of thousands, her frozen heart took them all callously just to keep her wretched life. She even relished in it for a long time...or at least she pretended too.

She stroked his cheek, shaking her head as a tear formed in her eye. She had corrupted him...the encroachment was growing inside him...he wasn't even human anymore. this boy that bore the face of the only man she ever loved

"I know your not really a bad kitty" the thousand master joked as he patted her head "you just need to live in the light for a bit, melt some of that ice off of you"

This man infuriated her as much as she loved him. He made light of her past, tearing down the barriers all her titles, all her victories she had made. To others she was the cold blooded Dark Evangel that would kill them in a moments notice, but to Nagi Springfield she was a little kitty cat that lost her way.

He didn't even give her the dignity of defeating her fair and square. He just overwhelmed her senses with an union bath and cast that wretched spell on her.

you wont forgive me right now, but I know your going to be alright where I'm sending you, be a good little kitty now, and I will free you one day"

it still stung that he would never be coming around, that he couldn't keep his promise. Even if the boy freed her, it would be bitter sweet. part of her wanted to run up to that man, tell him how she had been a good little girl, how she had stayed in the light like he said. Despite all her painful memories, everything seemed to be melting away. Her memory of her painful beginnings was slowly drifting away...like chunks of ice falling off a glacier...

only time will tell if she had really changed

"I...I cant feel anything..." whispered Negi, he had woken up, dark swirls were appearing on his face and body "I...I just feel cold..."

His face contorted, flashing into a demonic visage and back to his smooth childish good looks

"alright...we're starting again...are you ready?" Boya nodded, his body shivering and drenched in sweat

"lic lic lac li lac" she placed her hand on his abdomen, the beads of sweat froze over the swirling patterns of darkness. Magea Erebea responded to her, surrounding her hand. Her eyes glowed, and she bared her fangs.

"its alright master...I don't mind...make me like you"

"shut up boya"

he bucked up as power flooded into his body, the same power that had filled her all those years ago. The dark magic that turned her into a shinsu vampire was now coursing through Boya's veins. He yelled at the top of his lungs, Freezing wind formed a massive cyclone in the villa, the clouds above and the vary structure of the world itself quaked as this boy experienced his awakening. She had no real power to speak of as a child, her coming had a much more humble beginning.

Lightning flared all over, thousands upon thousands of bolts struck the mountains, the trees, everything inside her little kingdom away from the world. Tornado's and hurricanes began to form...

she pressed on...

She couldn't turn Boya by a bite, he would of lost his free will, the things about himself she found so interesting. He wanted to be just like her, and that is what she was going to do. She prayed too what ever god that hated her so that he would not hate her for this. She hated the one who did this to her with every fiber of her being...

she enjoyed killing him like she did no other person...

that perverted sorcerer so long ago...

who wanted her to remain a little kitty forever...

The roof of her villa crumbled and flew away into the blackened sky, Boya's power was truly an awesome thing in this wild state. He made such beautiful patterns in the sky, everything was flying about, the only thing that remained still was the vampire,

The dark evangel,

as she whispered the wretched spell onto her favorite pupil.

She would figure out how she was going to fix her little home away from home when she recovered her power...Those fools wanted her to do this out in the mortal world...everything would of been destroyed with hundreds of miles, death and suffering would come swift to the world of men, none but her and the strongest of Magister Magis could survive this chaos, all manners of natural disasters far more catastrophic than her Villa being demolished would of rocked the mortal world to the core.

She was making something that would be the king of vampires,

a thunder god,

ruler of darkness and storm,

The Mega Nosferatu,

The son of the thousand master was going to forge a powerful dark legacy like his master,

Evangeline A. K. Mcdowell

"**The bird of Hermes is my name"** Negi spoke in Latin and a deep unearthly voice, his eyes blazed red, fangs sprouted out of his innocent mouth **"Eating my wings to make me tame"** red clouds billowed from the ground of Evangeline's dominion. Yes she had much humbler beginnings then this...he was becoming something entirely new, tears fell down her face freely, melted from her frozen life, she finished the last few words of the chant.

Everything stopped as suddenly as it had begun, the silence was defining as the harsh wind and lightning stopped. the apocalyptic smoke dissipated into a red mist, covering her land in a blanket of glowing color. Air born debris slowly and eerily fell to the earth like snow flakes. Negi blinked, his brown eyes were now red and slitted, and his skin was vary pale, like Evangeline's. he sat up, rubbing his now jet black hair, his hands stopped at two horns, poking out of his for head, the same color as his hair. Black feathered wings billowed out of his small back, stretching majestically as he stood up. He looked behind him to see a new tail, whipping about with an arrow point at the end.

She figured being exposed to Magea Erebea prior to being turned would affect him, she realised that she had done more the turn him into a vampire. the horns and wings were unmistakable "so..." he said, his voice had a strange after sound to it, but it was normal otherwise "I'm one of the demonfolk...as well as a shinsu vampire.." Evangeline was drained, looking at this boy as he tested his new limbs. he looked down at his master, his eyes glowed like burning coals in the darkness of the destroyed villa , he held out his hand. he pulled her up and wrapped her with his arms, and his new wings 'thank you master...I am just like you now" she could feel his power already recovering...she had truly made a monster...he was easily going to be the strongest being in the world now...would his personality hold?

"Now I think its time I freed you from this place, you have been waiting for too long" he smiled at her, as innocent as he was before, yet she could feel deep down that he was different, that he may be more frozen then she ever was.


	2. Angel of Darkness

**Thanks everybody for your encouragement and support, I had thought about leaving it as a oneshot, but after the clamor I just received I just couldn't let that happen XD... Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Evangeline leaned against her pupil, for the first time in a long while she had no idea what was going on. She watched a large chunk of her fortress float down into the abyss from over Negi's shoulder, eaten up by this strange red mist. Thousands more like it, shards of the mountains the boy and his friends had trained at, shattered trees, her furniture, all drifted through the air like feathers. This was some kind of magical aftershock, so much power had torn through the villa, so much chaos, and now everything slowed to a crawl while Negi embraced her in his arms...

in his wings

Weakened and shaking, she pressed back against Negi's chest, pulling back to look at his face. Blazing red eyes met ice blue "Boya...what did you do?" Negi smiled, almost sadly, Evangeline pressed on "that spell was supposed to turn you into a vampire...what are you? I'm not even sure..."  
>"I accepted the spell into me Master...it is the nature of Magea Erebea."<br>"you don't have to explain that boya, it is my technique, I invented it" she was annoyed with Negi, he seemed to be holding something back, she couldn't read him anymore. Before he was an open book, a cheerful ten year old trying to do the right thing...

this Negi was calm...

too calm

"A shadow of you explained this to me..." he said, he looked at a bolder touch down to what was left of the structure, about a hundred feet away from them...dust kicked up and floated off, moving unnaturally through the air like everything else. For the rest of her world, gravity itself seemed to almost of shut off "she called me a fool" he sounded amused "...that I had willingly chosen the path of darkness"

"well it is foolish" she chided, he placed a finger to her lips and touched his forehead to hers

"She asked me what darkness was... I took every word to heart"  
>Evangeline's eyes widened a bit as she heard her own voice. it sounded Sadistic and cruel despite being the voice of a child, echoing through her mind...<br>_**"right and wrong**_

_** good and evil **_

_**Reason and irrationality**_

_** But what you need is a simpler strength**_

_** its the beginning of darkness **_

_**A small black hole which takes in everything **_

_**The Origin Of Chaos **_

_**If you cant understand what that means I will distroy you here and now**_"

"boya..."

"Master, you taught me a valuable lesson that day...and I have expanded upon it" she didn't like the sound of that, he stepped back from her, stretching his arms and wings out in unison

"when you were turned into a vampire, you were forced to take it...but you didn't accept it until later...you still haven't fully accepted it, even after all this time"

"what are you saying?"

"Master, you still kept your human heart, even with all the horrible things you have gone through, its truly wondrous of you..."

he bowed,placing his arm too his chest

"...But I have taken a different route"

He looked up, his eyes were blazing in the darkness, his body was cast in total shadow except for those slits **"I accepted the spell with Magea Erebea"** his voice echoed through the torn world

"you mean..." she backed up a bit "noo...Negi are you insane! BAKA!" That awful spell, that horrid thing that altered her life...

was now fused with the boys vary spirit...that is what Magea Erebea did, takes what ever comes at it and melds it with the persons vary being, giving the person the attributes of the spell

She ran up and Slapped him with what ever strength she had at the moment..."do you have any idea..."

"yes Master, yes I do...I thought about this since the day I learned of this power...A spell that radically transforms the body, turning it into a vampire...that is just the tip of the iceburg..." he touched her face...

her shields were up from her anger...

but he went past them...

her eyes widened with horror "magic cancel...you have magic cancel! you have to be born to have that..."

"I was born...I was born just a minute ago actually"

"Negi...what have you done..."

"I learned how magic cancel worked a while ago, but as you said you needed to be born...or reborn with it. I told you just as I told Fate that I have a plan...its a good plan"

"I cant let you go home like this" said Evangeline, tensing herself, her demonic pupil was so close...

"oh Im not going back to our friends yet...my bloodlust is too strong right now"

he said it so calmly

"I am a fledgling after all"

Evangeline shook her head...No magic could stand against Boya as he was, he could either absorb it or just let it cancel out, and he was frightfully strong before...

she wasn't even sure if the Life Maker could bring him down now

And boya needed to be brought down, she remembered with a shudder how vicious a fledgling could be...and looking at her villa...

"Where are you going to go if not home?"

"Hell" He had said it simply, like it was no big deal at all

"your going to hell? what madness are you speaking Boya!" she stomped her foot...what did she do, she was staring at something that could...

"Master, you should know that what ever world I enter in this state will be utterly destroyed...but that was the plan from the beginning..." he clenched his fist, eyes gleaming as he bared his sharp teeth in an insane smile "**I am going to destroy the demon world...utterly and completely annihilate it"** To any other person, she would of laughed her ass off at that proposal...

but his powers had already almost recovered to where it was before, and it showed no signs of slowing down its assent

he flicked his hand...lightning flashed and formed a window in the air...revealing a room full of statues "A demon wiped out my whole village..I promised them that they would be returned to normal, just as I had promised to free you from the school" he looked her dead in the eye "I keep my word master" he sounded like his old self just then "I found a way to do both...and with this sorcerers wont be able to summon demons anymore, like the one you took down a few months ago" she shook her head

"Boya NO! most demons...you cant just wipe out an entire dimension because of this...hell most demons just live normal lives like humans do, its only the strong ones that are summoned..."

"don't worry, you will see my plan soon enough...but I want you to come with me..I need you to be there when this is over...I have become Magea Erebea, it is no longer an ability for me..." he folded his wings over his body "its what I am"

he raised an arm, a glowing glyph of Electricity formed in the air, opening up to a hellish demension, demons going about their buisness, cities in the distance

"a small black hole that takes in everything..." evangeline wispered, watching her pupil turn pitch black and morph through the air like thick smoke, firing off through the portal as fast as lightning...she heard distant demonic wails as Negi tore through them...she watched in horror through the window...they may of been demons...but they were being eaten alive by this dark thing...trying to escape...women...and children...nothing was spared, everyone was ripped apart callously by Negi Springfield "the origin of all chaos"

she stepped through the gate...

negi reformed in the centre of the massacre...

thousands of them had just been wiped out like it was nothing...

black blood painted the streets...

So much screaming and crying...

she hadn't heard anything like that...

and it was deathly calm now, like someone had turned the sound off because the horror film was too intense...she was shaking, actually shaking from what she had just witnessed...and she had taken on entire armies...but that was to survive...negi just...killed them because they were there...the dark liquid lifted off the ground and rushed to negi...who took it in through his skin with the look of pure ecstasy...he wasn't a vampire...he was something far more terrifying...death had come way to fast...she shuddered to think what would of happened if he had chosen to go back home...

_"you should know master" he had said "any world I enter in this state will be utterly destroyed"_

Negi looked at his body..."they aren't gone master...they are a part of me now...I have accepted them into my body just as I accept lethal magic...their attributes..their knowledge are mine now...as all of this hell dimension will be..."  
>she needed to stop this...he was going to eat...he was going to swallow everything...he had taken her concept and turned himself into a living black hole...<p>

living Chaos...  
>"Come master...I know of a city near by...this shouldn't take long at all" he grinned and took off, his wings extended like an angel...an angel of death...<p>

she flew after him...she needed to figure something out...and fast


	3. Darkness Looms

** Thank you all for the inspiring support, I have big plans for this story, but before that, enjoy**

**Due to the graphic nature of this chapter, I had to up the rating to M**

It wasn't long before they could see the City Negi spoke of. A colloidal City floated in the sky. It was Gothic and ornamental, made of harshly black metal and stone. dragons and flying demons shifted about in what looked to be Air Traffic. They were pedestrians going about their daily life,probably heading to work or home to a happy family. They had no way of knowing that Armageddon was coming to their floating dark utopia.

It was a city through and through, Evangeline could tell it was a prosperous place of commerce, a place where the worst thing they have to deal with is something similar to a stock market crash, not genocide. She had to stop Negi, her power was almost recovered now, hopefully he wouldn't tear her to shreds right away. This Negi was undeniably powerful, but he was much more cocky then the one she knew. How could that sweet kid turn into such a monster?

she remembered that demon child, crawling towards her, one of its legs eaten right off him. he was screaming and crying for his parents, who were slowly being submerged into the black void, into Negi. He scooped him up, callously tearing the poor boy to shreads, black blood oozing onto the ground as the child's life left him, floating limply with the look of pure fear frozen on his lifeless face, merging into her pupil, his face the last thing she saw of him. this is what was going to happen to millions in a manner of moments. He had devoured those thousands so fast, relishing in their last moments. she readied herself. she had to do this now, she couldn't t live with herself if she let it happen again.

_"Wait"_

It was a voice in her head, the voice of Negi

_"Don't react"_ it said. a bit ahead of her the black haired Negi was spinning through the air, happy as a clam at the sight of the city

_"Save your attack, you and I only have one shot at this"_

The voice sounded monotone, like Chachimaru, her robotic friend and servant. Their was no life in this disembodied voice, yet it was undeniably the voice of her pupil.

_"Who are you...Negi?" _

_"I'm nobody"_

but it was clearly Negi, she could almost hear a hint of sadness to it, but he sounded detached as well

_"but I need to take that monster down, before he destroys everything"_ It said

her heart leaped, that thing wasn't Negi, Negi was talking with her, their was hope, though for what she had no clue

"_Negi it is you!"_

_"I am nobody Evangeline, I lost my heart when Negi absorbed that spell, the heart is tainted now"_

she had never heard Negi refer to her as Evangeline in such a stern manner. he almost seemed like he was older then her, her Superior. Even in this dire situation she wanted to smack this negi right across the face and demand her title of master, or at least Eva-san

Negi spun with glee in the air and turned into smoke firing off and spreading out in a scatter shot at the city. They were totally unaware that death was soaring so happily toward them. This monster relished in mass slaughter like she had never seen before. it was not going to stop for anything, it was just going to eat everything until their was nothing left.

_"after he devours the city..."_ The voice began.

As he spoke the aerial traffic was being attacked, winged demons and dragons were darting away, into buildings, she could hear the screaming and terror. she tensed and her eyes teared up

_"we are not going to let this happen! I have to stop him" _She angrily yelled to this passionless voice

Buildings were already collapsing, demons were jumping out of the windows, trying to escape the blackness that had brutally ripped apart their colleges. but their was no escape, their limbs were picked off in the air like little bugs, blood rained to the city below like rain as the screaming grew louder, flashes of magic from the braver members of the society tried to attack the haze above the city as the skyscrapers crashed down one after another, plumbs of dust and glass maimed and killed bystanders that Negi didn't get too.

The entire continent was in an uproar, military was slowly being launched into the air, though they had as much chance as the civilians they were sent to defend so suddenly. Lightning erupted from the black cloud that was her pupil, blowing down the floating ships, harsh wind shredded dragon riders, their eyes widened in terror when their Shields had not stopped their comrades from being slaughtered and eaten alive

_"Quiet Evangeline. After he has devoured the city he will need to stay solid in order to digest, that is when you give him everything you have."_

Sirens echoed in vain through the air, warning everybody that their deaths were at hand, a fact that had come to many of them on their own. Evangeline saw with horror that families were committing mass suicide in order to avoid such a brutal and horrific death, fathers and mother crying over dead children, impaling themselves with swords, some of them were not even given the satisfaction, as tendrils of smoke grabbed their arms and ripped them off, Negi played a lot with these party poopers.

Evangeline yelled into the air at the voice, pure rage filled every syllable "WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO?"

_"It will distract him from what IM going to do, remember** Infernus Scolactus**?"_ Of course she remembered, the moment of what she thought was her greatest indignity. But being a witness to such senseless slaughter without being able to stop it was making being bound to a school and stripped of her powers look like a comedic and happy occasion to her, she would rather live through getting cursed again and again then see this once proud kingdom erupt in flames, the people who were alive were driven mad with shock, attacking each other and raiding stores as if that was going to do any good.

"_your going to bind that to the school?"_ to think this was the work of a ten year old homeroom teacher, or what was one, it felt like an eternity ago now, looking at the leveled city, the last hundreds of thousands were making a desperate bid, others were leaping off the floating island, only to be dragged back by the huge cloud...

he wasn't letting anything escape

_"not to the school...Im binding him to you, giving you complete control over him"_ Her eyes widened in horror. Evangeline in charge of such a horrible power? even if that did work, how did she know that kind of power wouldn't go to her head, what if after that happened she went to her old ways. She was free now, she could do what she wanted. She had killed thousands, if she had this she could wipe out anything that stood in her way...

the thought terrified her "YOU CANT, IM EVIL!

"_stop saying that, your looking at evil right now'_

The city was all but gone now, the chorus of screams and cries were now left to the ones that Negi found hiding among the rubble, begging for their pitiful lives to the colossal thing that had so suddenly tore through their happy day.

_"Negi doesn't care who dies, because Negi's heart is that of a black hole, he has no conscious anymore"_ Who was this person? he was talking in Negi s voice, almost, but it had no life to it, even the Negi who was so brutally slaying the citizens was cocky and jaded, but he had emotions, or at least faked them _"If your not Negi who are you?"_  
><strong><em>"I m whats left of him, an empty husk, a Nobody, now get ready"<em>** Everything was silent now, the smoke billowed and churned, turning over rocks for any more little morsels. As a last insult, he fired through the center of the continent, using magic cancel to send the husk of the kingdom plummeting to the ground, crumpling as it did so As the shards of the continent kicked up the sand of the desert below, the darkness spun and slowly shrank into itself, dencyfying with all the lives it had eaten into one single body, the body of a ten year old with horns, wings and a tail. She shook with rage, speaking releasing her magic and preparing herself...

she was going to use everything she had, Negi was not going to get away with making a fool out of her, he was not going to get away with genocide, and he was not going to get away with betraying everything that ever loved him for cold heartless power.

"**_keep him busy, I don't want you holding back Evangeline _**

**** Negi floated their, raising his arms. blood rained up from the stained and broken continent, all the blood he had let drip out of his victims before devouring the bits of their bodies. the trillions of droplets coiled around him, soaking endlessly into his skin, he bathed in it, relished in the deaths as he took in the blood. He was so taken in by extasy he felt, he didn't see the power forming in front of his master, floating so far away from him. it was only after he had finished drinking what remained of an entire civilization that he looked at her. his eyes could be seen glowing all the way from where Evangeline was

"what are you up too master, they are all already gone, If you want I'll save you some next time" he sounded amused. Amused! he actually thought she wanted to join in on the sick thing she had just seen. She reached deep down, touching the power that had so corrupted her pupil, the power she invented. she yelled "**COMPLEXIO**" absorbing the magic she had formed in front of her,spikes of ice erupted all over in crystal hard armor coating. She became pure black, her hair moving as if it was in water, glowing white. White glowing marks marked her new armor, she had only used this once, when she was younger and much weaker. She looked like a wingless Valkyrie in shadow, an avenging angle of Ice and darkness, floating majestically with a seriousness she almost never had in battle now a days...

Of course she hadn't ran into anything to be serious about either, not until now. using Magea Erebea for anything but situations like this was overkill for Evangeline, she was already the most powerful being without even trying...aside from this monstrosity

he laughed, not the reaction she was going for "well look at you! this will be fun master, Ive never fought you with magia erebea" she waved her hands silently. Negis red eyes widened in surprise, Millions of puppets made of crystal hard ice formed, armed with claws and weapons, He whistled looking up and down the sky, they were gigantic and intimidating, each one of them had the power negi had before this ordeal started. She was stronger then her pupil, unfathomably stronger, but that was before he became this monstrosity with magic cancel. she pointed at him

"Attack!"

They all charged at once, she was the puppet master, the dark evangel, their was a reason she had these names. Now that he couldn't smoke out she wasn't holding anything back. she watched as her summoned minions, ones that would of totally wiped out Negi and ala alba before, Fought with him, each one shifting through the air effortlessly, their skills were directly from the dark Evangel herself, who had hundreds of years of combat training. but he was ridiculously fast. he was playing with them, at least at first, thanks to his proficiency to lightning and wind along with his godlike power he was just gifted with unfathomable speed.

her puppets may of been slower, but they were more skilled, she was meticulously controlling them all, waving his hands and fingers in intricate patterns, weaving the mass of soldiers in the counter strike. She knew all his moves, she did train him after all, and she used every one of his weaknesses to her advantage. Negi grew steadily annoyed as one after another out maneuvered him in the air, and he grew a bit overwhelmed with the sheer number of them. Evangeline was building her power,

this wasn't going to hold forever.

He couldn't smoke out, so he used his magic, something Evangeline wasn't ready for just then, In a flash, wind and lightning tore through the ranks, she reformed them as they were destroyed, keeping the demon on his toes, but his powers were truly godlike, even caught off guard he could of wiped out his rival Fate in the blink of an eye now, something only Evangeline could of boasted before.

he let loose, creating a storm that kicked up the desert itself, coiling it into the air, as lightning and wind tore through the floating army of puppets. The sky itself was snuffed out by dabri and sand, towering walls of it was made by the cyclone, disrupting her vision and making it harder to manipulate her puppets.

the Nobody yelled **_"NOW! CHARGE HIM NOW"_**

she fired through the air, a comet trail of cold air followed behind her, Punching through the gale and earth, she found her way to the monster, slamming a spiked knee right into the center of his face. If Negi were human, he would of died right there, but he just laughed as blood pulled into his open mouth, forcing Evangeline back roughly with a shove. His face reformed easily, she would of even needed a minute with an injury like that.

She tackled him, shoving herself through the chaotic air with all her might, the two of them rocketed to the earth, her Puppets followed suit, surrounding them from above. They slammed into the bared ground that was below the sand, earth and Lava kicking up miles into the air as they skidded through the land. she held him down into the hot ground, hoping he could feel pain and heat at least, he punched through her stomach, ripping a giant gash through her armor and skin, she reformed them easily

That was going to stop her, she was a Shinsu Vampire, and no matter what the hell Negi had become, she was not to be messed with. With a flap of his burning wings powerful wind kicked them off the ground, sending them barreling through the air as they tried to find an opening to attack.

"Finally! an equal! he laughed, he was enjoying this "I had no idea you were this strong master" suddenly his eyes contracted, he screamed in pain, kicking her into the air.

she slowed her assent and floated back down,

This demon was writhing in the middle of the air, a shadowy form was behind him, glowing power emitting from the things palms, it was the **Nobody**, it was the husk of her old pupil

A glyph appeared on Negis chest _**"put your hand their, NOW!"**_ it yelled in her head, looking up at her. Negi was totally incapacitated by whatever this shade was doing. she flew down, pushing her hand onto the raven haired boys chest, feeling the power similar to a pacio errupt into her body. His black wings disintegrated and went into her nose and mouth, she could feel the chaotic being being tamed...she remembered the first words this thing had said

**"Bird of hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame"**

Negi laid unconscious in her arms, but he was still the same black haired devil he was a moment ago.

_"He is yours now, you are truly his master_" she turned to see a figure, ill difined and floating in the air

_"I will figure a way to win my soul back, but until then its up to you to make sure he doesn't destroy everything, I must find a way to fix this...master_

with that he vanished in a shadowy cloud, like he was never even there in the first place...she looked at the the destruction, the skeleton of the kingdom the boy in her arms had just brutally ripped apart. She knew that nothing was going to be the same...that her world just got a lot darker.

**From this point on this story is going to split into two different arcs, both crossovers **

**Xegin: This will follow Negi on his path of redemption, trying to find a way to save his corrupted soul before it breaks free from Evangeline. It will be a Kingdom Hearts/Negima X-OVER. Unfortunately he looses his memories and ends up joining Organization XIII with Roxas. He is given the name Xegin.**

** King Micky Grew aware of the violent uprising of darkness on Death's half of the universe, and wonders if that idiot can handle it**

**Ala Alba VS DWMA: Death has received word that a powerful being has risen, far more devastating than the First Keishin, Worse yet, its allies with the famous Witch Evangeline and the more recently noted Fate, both with a long history of evil deeds and frightfully powerful in their own right**

** Ala Alba's perception is their an New evil named Death, Sending assassins that eat the souls of witches and are opposed to anyone who uses magic. **

**THIS AND MUCH MORE IS GOING TO BE SHOWING UP, IF IT SOUNDS REMOTELY INTERESTING YOU MIGHT WANT TO STAY TUNED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I have looked over the story after all this time and came at it with a fresh perspective, as such I edited out a lot of crap that I was going to put out and streamlined it. In other words, I decided to just make it a Kh/Negima cross over, and I took out the DWMA, at least for this arch, they will show up later though**

Something was vary wrong here. That was Negi's first thought when he awoke on his back, looking up at a bright blue sky. His limbs were splayed like he was having a blissful afternoon rest, like he had been there that whole time enjoying the breese whip his red bangs across his face. He blinked before raising himself up, looking at his body. He was wearing his black training garb, his padded shoes, the roomy sweatpants, and the tight sleevless shirt that defined his immature yet muscular body. He looked just as he had these past months

...but he was wrong.

He couldn't of articulated what feeling he was having, cause although he tried to feel around for the sensation, nothing came out. Not anger, not sadness, not anything at all. The more he tried to find it, the more it consumed his thoughts. His vision was blurry, no matter where he looked everything was a fussy blob of orange and brown, he could only differenciate this undefined shape with the giant blue one above it. He needed his glasses, they were always perched on his nose except when he was sleeping.

"Hey are these yours?'

Negi turned his head quickly, someone was in front of him, another indistinct shape. The figure slid the glasses onto the young teachers nose, and as the two peaces of glass fell into place, Negi's vision cleared. It revealed a husky looking kid, a few years older than himself, he had a jovial expression and spiky hair, along with clothes that were baggy even on his larger frame.

"Hey there kid, saw ya lookin around for them and I thought I'd give you a hand"  
>Negi knew he should feel grateful and happy, but once again he could not, it was like he was missing a limb, he could feel where it aught to be, he could send the message to flexs the muscles, but there was nothing at the other end to receive the instruction.<p>

"Thanks" He could do that at least, though it sounded hollow, he wanted to hate that, but he couldn't do that either. The whole situation was becoming baffling to the boy.  
>"You ok? you're looking kind of dazed" said the older boy, he quickly flashed a smile "I'm Pence by the way, whats your name?"<br>He couldn't understand anything at this moment. The world was benignly going on while he couldn't feel anything, and the more he tried, the more he realised there was something wrong. He knew he should be huddled in a ball screaming his head off, but all he did was what was logical, stand up from the ground and adjust his glasses

"I'm not exactly sure.."

"your not sure what your name is?" Pence's eyebrow went up "you got amnesia?"

"Im not exactly sure..." that was all he was able to say. He didn't understand anything, all he could do was try again and again to feel if anything was inside him, but the more he tried the more he didn't find anything. He couldn't even say it was maddening, nor could he stop, he just stood there in the never ending loop, trying to find something inside him to hold onto and only finding empty space, like a gun with no bullets.

Pence blinked a few times before standing up "well anyway, its nice meeting you, I guess I'll see you around" he ran off. Negi wanted to yell for help, tell him that something was wrong, that he couldn't stand what was going on inside him, but he just watched the kid leave.

"He won't remember you"

The deep voice rumbled over Negi from the shadow. He turned slightly to see a man resting against the wall in a black robe. He had shoulderlength white hair in an assortment of spikes and lightly tanned skin... he was looking at Negi with knowing eyes and the slightest of expressions. He was clearly a distinguished individual, even in the few words he had spoken there was an undertone of inteligence that Negi could sense, at least on an intelectual level, not in the way that counted, the way that was consuming his thoughts.

"Why is that?" again his voice sounded flat, he barely recognised it as his own. He had no feeling in the way he spoke, like he was living in the body of a robot.

"The same reason why you cant feel anything..." he moved forward from where he was, walking forward one step at a time, his boots echoing on the stone pavement as if he was walking in an airy cathedral. He walked right past negi into the light, looking up at the sky. He was much taller than the boy, and his body was clearly muscular even under all that black padded material he was wearing. "I know its hard at first but do not think about it too much"

"Why cant I...I don't understand what is happening"

"you will in a moment... walk with me, I have an errand to run"

Negi did, he stepped pace for pace with the robed man. He knew that he was like him, unlike with the boy, he could feel a connection with this man. But it was not on an emotional level, rather on some other kind...like they were two peas in a pod.

Negi's pupils dialated as memories started flooding back, and the memories of emotions that came with them. He had done something terrible...his desire for power had warped him so bad that he had killed billions of people...no...not people...demons...but not evil creatures, demons that lived their lives like any human. He saw himself as a black mist with fangs and dog heads, rending apart women, children, and warrior alike. He was a spectator to his own memories, detatched from it, unable to feel any new emotion towards the matters, only the vague recolection of what he had felt at the time.

That shadow of emotion was all he needed to have tears falling from his eyes though, his pupils dilated to pinpoints as he grasped his auburn hair. he stopped walking, and so did the man, standing there with his back turned, waiting for Negi.  
>Its not that negi was feeling remorse, he was experiencing the memory of remorse...he was holding onto that memory like a child to a stuffed animal, cause no matter how horrifying the recolection of him committing genecide was, he could in some manner experience emotion again...even if it wasn't real anymore.<p>

"You are unique...I have never encountered someone who willingly became a Nobody"  
>The memories passed, Negi regained his composure, the fleeting experience of all consuming remorse was already becoming a memory in and of itself.<p>

"I don't know your story..." he said "but I do know that you succumbed to your deepest desire, and that allowed your heart to be swallowed up by darkness..."

"Yes..." negi said listlessly "that is true, but I had managed to stop me...I think...but if I'm me than who is that?"

The man started walking again, not answering the retorical question that floated in the air. Negi followed him to a crack in a massive wall. All around them there were shops and tracks for a train, but this crack opened up to another world, a world of thickly grown trees and a canopy of branches.

"It is your heart...or if you perfer, your heartless...it has so many names its just semantics at this point"

"Explain" demanded Negi, though it didn't sound as such since he couldn't figure out how to mimic emotion like this man could. That is what he was doing, Negi had realised, he had become something of a chameleon, masking the fact he had nothing inside him with play acting and reacting from memory. Even these forced twitches were cold and percise though, they did not have the same impact as real genuene emotions had. Negi wanted answers, he wanted a way to fix this.  
>Not only that, he remembered the vague instructions he had given his master, the grave prediction that his "heartless" as this man called it was going to devour everything, but he had found a way of making it tame, binding it to the one person he knew could handle the mess he had made till he found the way to fix it.<br>They walked out into a yard, the entrance to a large yet beautifully rundown mansion. It had a beauty in it hollowness, or at least something athstetic that Negi could appreciate on an intelectual level, and perhaps a memory of liking those kind of things. Standing in front of this gate was another boy. This one was blond and wearing weirdly stylish clothes of black, white and brown. He was staring off into space, and negi knew then and there just by observing him that he was like the man and himself. However this guy was much farther gone than either of them, he did not even register that there were other people present.

"If you want answers to the questions you seek, then you should join us" the white haired man said, looking down at Negi with a cold imitation of a smile. He was trying to follow the social protocals of a conversation, however working from memory did not allow the same natural expression that the real thing had.  
>Negi did not know who this man was or if he should trust him, but he needed to get grounded, even with his broken self, he still had to find an answer to save his friends. He couldn't feel anything for them, but he remembered liking them, and remembered the obligations he had towards them. would they not remember him like the other boy, would they forget who he was Or worse yet, would they assume the thing that wears his face was him, and the only thing that stands in his way is the spell he had cast binding him to his master.<p>

The man walked forward introducing himself to the zombified teen. Negi stayed back, not hearing what he said besides the fact that his name was Xemnas. He saw the letter and A floating in the air before spinning around the blond, eventually stopping dramatically on the word ROXAS, the x had just appeared there in the middle. The kid whispered it, it was his name, his new name. He was a member now, of whatever he was offering.

Negi knew that if he wanted to save his friends, he needed allies, he was in no shape to fight that thing on his own. He needed to know how this new body worked, what he needed to do to get stronger, and how to get his heart back so he could feel real emotions once again. All of these questions lay on this mans shoulder.

Negi approached him "I will join you"

Xemnas smiled, and he waved his hand just like he did with Roxas

"Welcome...Number XIV, Xegin"


End file.
